Ties That Bond
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: Don’t be silly, Hikaru. When we’re home alone, you have me all to yourself ...  Hikaru tries something new with Kaoru. Dedicated to BokuraNoLoveStyle. yaoi HxK


**A/N: **OK! I've always loved Host Club but this is the first fic I've written for the series, (so go easy on me please?!) and I would love to dedicate this piece to **BokuraNoLoveStyle **for being such a darling to me and to thank her for her story **_Fallen. _**If you haven't read it yet, please do so and leave her lots of wonderful reviews!!! Anyway, hun this is for you!

Hmmm.. I hate the title, personally, and I'm sure I like the ending, but I really tried ! Please be kind enough to leave a review, they are much loved!

**Warning: **Uhm, twincest, bondage

**Rating: **I want to play it safe. I was gonna put it at T but I dunno, I might keep it at M just to keep it safe shrug

Enjoy!

* * *

--

--

**Tied That Bond**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

Hikaru x Kaoru

--

--

* * *

Their lips touched but they did not kiss. The biggest pull that the brotherly love act had on clients was the way the twins _teased_ and implied their life behind closed doors. 

Hikaru wrapped his lanky arms protectively around his younger brother, pulling Kaoru's body closer to his own. The girls that had flocked around them had already started their squealing and frantic whispers, clutching at each other for support when their knees buckled at the site of such a forbidden love.

"I can't stand it when other people look at you," Hikaru growled softly. He watched as his brother blushed on cue, looking off to the side as if he were too embarrassed. He probably was.

Because it was hardly an act.

Nothing was rehearsed.

And sometimes the things that Hikaru said just made Kaoru's cheek burn red.

"Don't be silly, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed delicately. "When we're home alone, you have me all to yourself."

Hikaru hummed knowingly when he smiled, pulling Kaoru into a tighter embrace. Kaoru nuzzled his nose into his older twin's jacket, watching the female audience out of the corner of his eye. He knew what they were waiting for. They were waiting for the same thing they waited for every single day.

To see them kiss. To hear them say _I love you_.

But they never would. Not with all those eyes glued to them like they were. Their love… Things _like _kisses and I love you's…

It was all too precious to let the rest of the world see.

And as soon as the girls understood that they would get nothing more today, they pouted and wandered off to watch other members of the Host Club. Kaoru released a yawn he had been suppressing and wandered over to the side somewhere, expecting Hikaru to follow but instead the slightly older boy kept his feet planted to the carpet.

The long hours at school and in the Host Club were hard on Hikaru. He really _did _hate the way people eyed his brother, yet his own eyes were just as guilty of exploring the faces of other people. And for every single second that his eyes were on Haruhi, every word he spoke to her and every gesture he made toward her, he felt like he was betraying Kaoru.

And Kaoru, for as level headed and mature as he could act, felt betrayed, even if he would never say so.

But for every moment Hikaru wasn't looking at Haruhi, his eyes were always, _always _drawn to Kaoru. There was just nothing else worth looking at, really.

Now, Hikaru wasn't as blind as people thought him to be. A little slow on the uptake sometimes, perhaps, but not stupid. He was honest with himself and his feelings, and he voiced them as such. So he wasn't making excuses when he said he couldn't help but be curious about the way Haruhi was so _different _than other girls. He wasn't going to fool himself – he wasn't in _love _with the girl, no, though he thought he was at one point. Before he realized that nothing could come _close_ to the way he felt for…

Hikaru looked over at his brother.

His beautiful baby brother. He sat in waiting in a solitary chair by the window and letting the sun highlight his profile, chin resting delicately in his palm and lithe fingers slightly curling up and touching his lower lip. His eyes were drooping, tired and bored, and Hikaru watched, mesmerized as his shoulders lifted and fell slowly when he took a deep breath.

Kaoru's body was always just a tempting piece of art; his lips looked so soft and delicious, his skin so smooth and flawless. He didn't want anything more than to touch that body, _everywhere_ and to nibble those plump little lips and mark his slender neck and whisper into that perfect ear… tell him all the ways he loved him and all the terrible things he wanted to do with him.

It took Hikaru a moment to realize he was drooling in his mouth, or that he was squeezing his legs together to suppress the growing need he was starting to feel. He didn't think it was weird in any sense not to just love his brother but to be _in _love with him; to want to be with him until old age sent them to the grave they'd probably share. He rarely thought about how things might play out for him in the future or after high school for that matter. All Hikaru really cared about was what was happening _now_ and right now he wanted to be with Kaoru – the only other person in this world that understood him. And he didn't really see that changing any time in his life.

Hikaru shook his head to clear it, and placed himself in front of Kaoru. The younger twin looked up at him curiously, golden eyes wide and just _too cute_ for Hikaru to resist. He captured Kaoru's pointed chin with his long fingers, tilting his head slightly upwards.

"You seem distracted," Hikaru commented.

"I'm a little tired," Kaoru mentioned softly, voice airy and light like the kiss of a breeze on your cheek. "Nothing to worry about."

"You looked so peaceful," his mirror image continued regardless. "Like a painting."

Almost immediately Kaoru's eyes slightly widened while his pupils slightly retracted, a sunset pink blush creeping across his defined cheekbones. He tensed his shoulders and looked off to the side like he always did when embarrassment struck.

"Hikaru…" he whispered. "There aren't any clients around…"

"I don't care."

Why did having an audience even matter? He knew he shouldn't do it – that he should be more careful in a place such as this, but Kaoru's partially parted lips were just _calling _to him…

"You're so pretty," Hikaru mumbled as he closed the distance between them and stole a kiss from his brother. Just a sweet touch of lips and he pulled away, smiling slyly at the expression on his brother's face.

"Hi… Hikaru!"

Oh that blush is just too cute for words.

--

--

* * *

--

--

When they had returned home, both of them headed up the stairs and into their room. Kaoru plopped heavily on the bed without taking the time to remove his uniform, eyes closing almost the second he hit the mattress. Hikaru, however, had other plans.

The older boy shed his jacket and shirt, unzipped his pants and crawled onto the bed. He gently ran his hand along Kaoru's pale cheek, grinning when it squeezed a small moan from the boy's mouth.

"Hikaru… tired."

"Why are you so sleepy?" Hikaru pouted, swinging a leg over his brother so he was straddling him. His toyed with Kaoru's hair, traced the curve of his jaw line, migrating down to his neck and collar bone, to the top button of his jacket. Kaoru kept his eyes shut even as Hikaru removed the said jacket, tossing it carelessly aside and getting to work on the shirt and tie underneath.

"Mmnnn…" Kaoru groaned, turning his head to the side and squirming a little, as if the very thought of what was to come was enough to turn him on. He shivered a little when Hikaru removed the last layer covering his chest and started sliding his hands all over the milky flesh that had been exposed. Hikaru lightly dragged his nails down his brother's body to the hem of his pants, tugging at the fabric to see what kind of reaction it would get.

Kaoru finally opened his eyes and licked his lips, looking up into his brother's lustful eyes.

"Come on. While I'm still awake," he smirked, and Hikaru laughed a little.

"Right," he muttered playfully, swooping down to trail tender kisses down Kaoru's heaving stomach and tenderly cupping the boy's sides with his hands. "I want to try something new."

Kaoru blushed for the umpteenth time that day, gulping to wet his suddenly dry throat. Hikaru always wanted to try new things, and it made Kaoru nervous. His brother could have a very perverted mind at times and whenever he hinted that he wanted to experiment with something new, it was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Of course, his inquisitive personality never allowed him to deny such suggestions.

He did not say anything, just stared into his brother's contemplating face.

"Hmm, wait here," Hikaru said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before padding out of the room. Kaoru threw an arm over his forehead while he waited. Sometimes he wondered where Hikaru got it all from. He himself never really thought about those kinds of things – the things that couples like to try to do in the bedroom. He just… did what came natural to him. Where Hikaru was getting these new ideas, or how he was so quick and willing to try them out, he didn't know, but he was always willing to comply.

The first thing he got talked into was role play. With much convincing, Kaoru had dressed as a maid for his brother, and another time, a cat. Then Hikaru insisted they play around with food. Whip cream, strawberries, chocolate syrup. He would never forget the way Hikaru had…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hikaru return, a glint in his eye, a gleam in his smirk and his hands hiding something behind his back. He pounced onto the bed and Kaoru just stared up at him. He tilted his head to the side, lifting one thin brow.

"Hikaru?"

At the sound of his name, Hikaru brought his hands in front of him, fingers curled around a long, sturdy black piece of cloth.

"I don't get it…" Kaoru said. "A blindfold?"

"Even better," Hikaru grinned, easily clutching Kaoru's thin wrists and bounding them together. Once his hands were secure, he then tied them to the headboard.

"I… Hikaru – what?"

"Shh, it's fine. I won't do anything to hurt you," Hikaru assured his brother, stroking his jaw with his pointer finger. "If you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me, kay?"

Kaoru nervously nodded, a tingling sensation starting to form in his chest and belly. There was something scary about being restricted; not being able to move your hands where you wanted and being left vulnerable to the rest of the world. His bit his lower lip, unable to control the way his breathing picked up. Hikaru put a hand to his shoulder, giving a small squeeze.

"I promise you'll be fine. Trust me."

Kaoru gave a small tug at his bonds to check them; they were tight enough to keep him there, but not painful in any way. Hikaru seemed to know what he was doing so he relaxed a little.

Hikaru started as he normally would on any other night. He licked his lips and put on a face of reflection as if trying to figure out just where to start. Every part of Kaoru just begged to be kissed and played with and teased. There was a new wave of excitement for him tonight; Kaoru was bound to the bed, unable to do anything but to let Hikaru do things to _him_. The sense of power and control was almost intoxicating to the boy.

With a deep breath he put a hand on the bed on either side of Kaoru's shoulders to support himself when he dipped his head down to start kissing his brother's defined collar bone. Kaoru was already tossing his head back and forth with the sensation of Hikaru's warm breath washing over his flesh, mumbling something incoherent but it sounded encouraging to Hikaru, so he kissed a little more wetly. A shiver went down his spine when he could feel Kaoru instinctively tug at the cloth around his wrists, and laughed playfully against his twin's skin when he heard a whine.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru paused to check, gazing up and into Kaoru's cat-like eyes. Kaoru tightened his lips and furrowed his brow slightly before smiling softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's… different, but..."

Hikaru knew what that meant. Kaoru wasn't sure how he felt about it just yet. He was adjusting. It was something they'd never done before – his brother had never been restrained in such a way and Hikaru somewhat felt guilty for being the one to do it to him, but the thrill was stronger than his shame. He knew Kaoru would never dream of letting anyone else put him into such a vulnerable state and he took pride in that.

Kaoru threw his head back and into the pillow, signaling for Hikaru to take the initiative and he did so with little hesitation. He devoured his brother's neck, nibbled at his flesh and licked at the lobe of his ear.

"God Kaoru, you're so pretty," he breathed for the second time that day, causing Kaoru's whole body to convulse as the hotspot sent a wave of shivers through his body.

Hikaru continued to roam with his lips, pressing soft but lingering kisses over Kaoru's pulse to feel his heart race. He grew hungry with need then, Kaoru's panting lips becoming too damn much and Hikaru dove for them, thrusting his tongue into Kaoru's waiting mouth before their lips even touched. When his younger brother moaned into his mouth, startled by the sudden rush of it, Hikaru's gut fluttered and he straddled the boy's body harder, needing to feel more of him.

Without breaking their lips apart, Hikaru started using his hands. He slid them all along Kaoru's flawless torso and rubbed circles around his navel. He could never get over how sensitive his brother's skin was – the boy quivered when he inched his fingers lower.

Then he grabbed Kaoru's hips, still kissing him, and adjusted the body underneath him. He finally pulled his mouth back, staring at Kaoru's now swollen lips and the way he trying to reclaim his lost breath.

"Hikaru," he whimpered. "You… I can't take it anymore…"

Hikaru let a chuckle escape.

"You get turned on so easily."

"Please Hikaru."

Hikaru laughed again. He hadn't even gotten down to _those_ regions and Kaoru was already begging. With his hands pulled over his head and secured, he was even more perturbed than usual, his legs reaching up to wrap around Hikaru's waist when he arms could not.

"_Please_!"

"Alright, alright," the older twin caved easily when he saw the look on Kaoru's face. He flicked his tongue out, starting from Kaoru's belly button and trailing it all the way to his neck, over his chin and over his fine nose, ending it all with a hungry kiss on the mouth. Kaoru groaned when Hikaru pulled away, a string of saliva snapping between them.

Quickly, Hikaru shimmied down and tugged Kaoru's pants and undergarments with him, tossing them over his shoulder once they were off. Now that Kaoru lay sprawled in front of him in all of his glory, the younger boy blushed the hardest he had that day so far, legs somewhat twitching in uneasiness. Hikaru was almost giddy when he crept back onto the bed. He rested his hands on both of Kaoru's soft knees and pried his legs open.

Kaoru bit his lip and growled a sob of frustration, giving a few futile tugs at his bonds, fingers itching to touch or do _something_.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru once before brushing the back of his knuckles against his twin's member, already hard as a rock. He kept petting, gaining desperate pleas and delicious moans from his brother. Hikaru loved the sounds Kaoru made, loved them almost as much as he loved Kaoru's normal voice – or Kaoru himself. He wanted to keep on teasing him, keep squeezing out those amazing sounds, until Kaoru finally exclaimed…

"_Hikaru! Do it!_"

It only took a mere second for him to react. Hikaru lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around Kaoru's length, tongue working fast and wild. Kaoru moaned long and hard, hands pulling again at the ties that held him back, head thrashing back and forth and body in total ecstasy. It felt so _good_ and Kaoru bucked his hips as much as he could, trying to get himself further into Hikaru's warm mouth.

Hikaru went far, far enough to have to fight his gag reflex, but Kaoru's squirming body and pleasured noises encouraged him to endure it. However, with Kaoru arching upwards like he was, it was getting harder to do so. He easily captured Kaoru's hips with his hands and pushed his eager pelvis back onto the bed and held him there.

As expected, Kaoru whined and uttered scrambled words that didn't make sense. Hikaru loved it because Kaoru always did that it meant he was doing something right. He knew he was doing a good job when Kaoru – smart, well educated, witty Kaoru – lost all ability to form coherent sentences. Or words for that matter.

He twisted and sighed and let out sounds that sounded like sobs of frustration from not being able to touch and play and kiss. His toes curled and his fingers balled into fists, howling Hikaru's name before repeating it in a gentle chant. His brother eventually pulled away and crept back up towards him. Kaoru attempted to speak but was abruptly cut off when Hikaru kissed him roughly but carefully, a free hand slowly riding up the length of Kaoru's arm and to his bound wrists, where he easily untied his brother.

Kaoru idly rubbed at his wrists before throwing them around Hikaru's neck and pulling him closer to deepen their fevered kiss, sighing that beautiful name over and over every time they pulled back for a breath.

"I…" kiss. "That was…" kiss. "_Hikaru_…"

Hikaru smiled and ran his nimble fingers through Kaoru's messy hair.

"Hmm?"

"I never thought I… I mean it was…"

Again Hikaru had to laugh at Kaoru's flustering, eating up the way his struggled with his words before he tucked his nose into the crook of his neck. Hikaru placed a gentle hand on Kaoru's back, rubbing small circles on the smooth skin.

Kaoru shivered joyfully. He had never understood how people could get pleasure from things like bondage until now. There was a thrill to it when you realized you were helpless and your body was free for whatever anyone wanted to do with it. It was a helplessness that he strangely welcomed and as soon as Hikaru started messing around with his body, he was sold.

"Hikaru that was _amazing_," the younger twin finally said, squirming closer as if their bodies could never be close enough. "I don't know where you come up with these things but… don't stop."

Hikaru kissed his twin on the forehead and continued to hold him tightly. Thank god he had such an open minded, experimental brother like Kaoru. To his own amusement all he could think about was what to plan for tomorrow night. If he couldn't think of anything maybe he'd just mix and match a few of the previous ideas.

A bunny suit with whipped topping tied to the bed, for instance. Kaoru's blindfold suggestion didn't sound so bad either.

Well, that might be a little much, but Hikaru figured whatever he came up with, Kaoru would surely be more than willing to go along with it. He grinned ear to ear and his squeezed Kaoru in his arms.


End file.
